Delta 299
*Spell Mystery Boxes from Formulatrons can now give Mind Bolt formulas as they are drop-only formulas. *Draconic Combust has been renamed to Primal Combust. *Most of the new epic items and augmentations now have icons. *Various small adjustments have been made to the damage output and buff application chance of some items. *Nature and Flame skills are no longer listed as “” on the new epic weapons *Surtheim Fragment Ally, Flame Elemental Ally, Primal Combust, and Combust are now attune-on-equip for the allies and overall unattuned for the spells instead of being attuned on creation. *Mystic Component now properly requires 10 of the epic resource, not 1. *Aura of Flame now properly gives a DoT and not a buff to enemies. *Magma Bomb and Breath of Magma can now be properly used against enemies. *Disturbance and Smoldering are no longer considered attuned. *The Queen’s Vertebrae no longer lists ‘DRAG’ as a valid school. *Primal Combust now properly asks for 1000 Primal and not 1000 Flame. *Primal Combust and Combust now actually give their augmentation. *The Queen’s Vertebrae properly uses 2 Hand Crush to calculate damage instead of Unarmed. *Breath of Magma now properly uses the Dragon’s Reach casting animation rather than the default swipe animation. *Crows now have color and don’t look like a void. (Thank you Ghuran) *Quest “Kerian: Learn to Technique a Spell” no longer sends you to Braekhis Camp, but instead sends you towards the Ore Refinery. *Lerena once again has an NPC that offers attunement. *Removed “quest_task_dragon” from Gerix and Xarinnis’ quests so you can obtain more than one now. *In’athoi at the Tower of Healing now offers the “Lore Quest: The Forgotten Ones” *Enchanting skill is now a primary skill for Alchemist school *Fafnir the Defiler got some of his old abilities back. *Scorch once again deals potentially survivable damage but it’s cooldown and cast times were slightly reduced. *Shard’s of Freedom cooldown has been reduced to 10 seconds. *Epic Boss Auras can now be manually removed. Excerpt from the New Rachival Research Institute Quarterly Letters … Increased volcanic activity on the Island of Fire prompted the Directors of the NRRI to request an updated survey. Dantor the Scout undertook the bounty and reported that the Fire Elemental known as Surtheim appears to have weakened significantly in strength. The cause is not known at this time. The NRRI has put in a request for an investigation. Dantor also noted that while investigating the crater he found that a landslide has exposed what appears to be a mine entrance. The entrance was collapsed so he could not investigate it further or discern where it might lead. The NRRI… Imperial Scout’s Report, June 33 A.R… Something strange sighted deep in the Eastern Deadlands; an object lay in the middle of a canyon surrounded by numerous grotesque, twisted trees and the minions of the Withered Aegis. Due to the distance, my fear of discovery and the swirling maelstrom overhead, I could not discern many details. I did not recognize the creatures, but they appeared to be undead as they walked with a strange gait. Nor could I make out the nature of the object itself, except that it was as black as night and was nearly as large as those who stood near it … One thing, however, was clear and that was that they were protecting it. It is certainly worthy of further investigation, though I advise extreme caution.